


Flustered Feelings

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Swearing, emotional links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Jeremy can feel whatever Michael feels, but it doesn't mean anything, right?(7 - soulmates share an emotional link)(requested by micooll on tumblr)





	Flustered Feelings

“You okay?”

Jeremy could sense something was off with Michael when the latter stepped into the office for the morning. While he couldn't pin one thing exactly--the way Michael’s head hung, the way he didn't greet anyone on the way in, how he hadn't even grabbed anything from the coffee machine before he entered the office--Jeremy knew that something was definitely wrong.

Michael waved a dismissive hand at Jeremy, without even a word telling him not to worry. Before Jeremy could reluctantly give up and turned back to his work, the pang in his chest flared up.

Right, that. Jeremy had always figured Michael was just easy to read, but no one else seemed to think so. Whenever Michael’s emotions would burst, so would something inside Jeremy. He could tell from when Michael would _finally_ finish a level he'd failed in so many times before, and elation bubbled in Jeremy’s chest as Michael would woop and sigh in relief. On the other hand, when too many things had gone wrong in one day and instead of anger, a heavy rock would hang in Michael’s stomach and he would lose any energy he had left. Jeremy could feel the same rock sinking in him.

What was even stranger was that Jeremy didn't need to be around Michael to feel that rock, and he would wake up again after a pitiful hour of sleep to text Michael and see if he was feeling okay. And like magic, Michael would never say he was--at least, after some pushing from Jeremy.

“Hm?” Michael finally seemed to respond to Jeremy’s question, and he turned to him. “Uh...why’d you ask?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Just a feeling, I guess. You know how it is with me.”

Michael laughed quietly and turned back to his screen. “Shit morning, that's all. Had to wake up at fuckin’ six cause the A/C blew a fuse and I didn't wanna get a heat stroke.”

“Jeez, that sucks. Did you get it fixed, at least?”

“Yeah, wasn't much trouble. I just might be a little pissy today is all.” Michael leaned back in his chair and looked back at Jeremy, flashing him a grin. “But I guess you already know that, Mister Psychic.”

“Heh…” Jeremy looked around to make sure that no one else was in the office before reaching out for Michael’s hand. Surprisingly enough, Michael raised his eyebrows when he saw Jeremy’s hand, but he linked it with his own regardless, his smile growing. Jeremy could feel his stomach rising with Michael’s shared happiness.

Michael returned to his regular sitting position, now making sure that his bright brown eyes were locked with Jeremy’s. “Y’know all that stuff about people who can feel whatever someone else is feeling?”

 _Soulmates,_ Jeremy thought. He would’ve said it out loud, but would Michael really believe something like that? “Yeah.” _And I have that with you, but like hell I’d admit that out of nowhere._

“I have that with you,” Michael continued. “There was some weird sensation I had where I could feel some sort of confusion, but it wasn’t from me? And then I walk in here and you’re asking me a question.” He sighed, “Maybe it’s a coincidence, but that sorta shit’s happened before. With me, at least.”

“I’m sure there’s someone out there who has the same thing with you,” Jeremy replied. “Just gotta find them, I guess.”

Michael stifled a laugh. “Yeah, and he’s sitting right next to me.” He grinned at Jeremy.

 _Shit, am I that obvious?_ Jeremy looked down at his hands, wishing that the flush spreading across his cheeks was less visible.

There was a pause between the two before Michael reached out and brushed his hand against Jeremy’s. “Hey…” He started to shift his hand up Jeremy’s arm, but his hand was grabbed and pulled back down to intertwine their fingers together. “If it helps, I don't mind at all if we are soulmates. We’re already friends, so there's no awkward getting to know you stuff, you can keep up with my shit, not to mention you're pretty damn cute if I may--”

“Michael…”

“What?!” Michael laughed again, then lowered his voice. “I mean it, I really do, Jeremy.” 

Jeremy tentatively looked back up at Michael, still flustered from earlier. With his free hand, Michael tilted Jeremy’s head to the side and pressed a kiss to his pink cheek. “It's gonna be okay, I promise.”  
Michael’s free hand shifted up to stroke the same cheek he kissed, earning a small smile from Jeremy. “There he is, there's my Jeremy.”

“Michael, come on.” Jeremy stifled a laugh and playfully pushed Michael away, still keeping their hands locked together. “God, you're gonna kill me.”

“Hopefully not,” Michael replied. “Wouldn't wanna kill my soulmate, now would I?”


End file.
